Security at restricted access installations such as military bases, nuclear power plants and other facilities is of critical concern, particularly at facilities where personnel are housed on site, sensitive equipment is located or hazardous material is stored. One technique employed by terrorists and other groups which can have devastating results is a suicide mission where a truck or other vehicle filled with explosives is driven into the vicinity of one or more target buildings at an installation and detonated. Standard gates, fences or other obstacles deployed along the roadway leading to the installation are often ineffective to stop this type of attack, unless they are constructed to be permanent structures. In many instances, it is not desirable or feasible to install permanent barriers or other obstacles due to the temporary nature of the installation, space requirements and a variety of other factors.